


Cheerleader Charlie

by RileySavage7



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/F, Flairville, Fluff, Kayfabe Compliant, Or actually I don't know what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-15
Updated: 2019-01-15
Packaged: 2019-10-10 22:04:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17434340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RileySavage7/pseuds/RileySavage7
Summary: January 15th. A Tuesday night in Birmingham, Alabama.Sonya Deville is scheduled to take on Carmella and even though Mella is money, Sonya has her own personal cheerleader - Charlotte Flair.Or,Flairville fluff.





	Cheerleader Charlie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MissToastie](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissToastie/gifts).



Sonya Deville was the only one in the women’s locker room. She was seated on one of the benches and was busy wrapping her wrist protection on tightly. Focused on getting the strapping just right and the thumping EDM coming from her headphones caused the dark haired woman to be a lot less vigilant than normal. In fact, the combination of looking down and Zedd blasting in her ears made her oblivious to Charlotte Flair’s presence. 

The blonde stood leaning against the frame of the door and watched the former MMA fighter with some intent.  
Charlotte allowed a small smile to adorn her face. Sonya was so beautiful when she was unaware of herself. In all honesty, Charlotte could probably stand and watch Sonya for hours on end and not grow tired of the sight. But then she pulls herself out of her love struck state, walks over and gently, as if not to startle the other woman, taps Sonya on the shoulder.

“Oh hey”, Sonya says, taking off the headphones. She gets up and gives Charlotte a quick hug.

“You alright?”, Charlotte asks, still standing extremely close to Sonya and gently tugging at the hem of her t-shirt. Because she needs that tether - needs to stay as close as possible. 

“I’m a whole lot better now that you’re here”, Sonya croons, leaning in to give Charlotte a soft peck on the cheek. “Seriously though...”, Sonya begins, pulling Charlotte in for another hug. “...how do you do it?”

Charlotte cocked an eyebrow. “How do I do what?”

“How do you manage to get more and more beautiful every time I see you? It’s fucking ridiculous”.

Charlotte stifles a laugh. “You’re too fucking smooth, you know that?”

“I’ve been told”. Sonya sighs and plays with the soft hairs by the nape of Charlotte’s neck. “You gonna cheer me on tonight?”

Charlotte rolls her eyes. “Don’t I always?” She draws her thumb along Sonya’s chin before giving the raven haired woman a sweet kiss. “And I swear, if you hurt yourself – I’m gonna...”

Sonya gives a low chuckle. “You’re one to talk, Miss Moonsaults off of everything”, she jokes. But then notices that Charlotte is not amused. “I’ll be careful – don’t worry, angel”.

Charlotte can’t help but smile at the term of endearment. She wraps herself around Sonya one more time. “Good luck”.

“I’ll spear the living daylights outta Mella, just for you”, Sonya whispers and the smile is almost audible in Charlotte’s reply.

“Such a romantic”.

**Author's Note:**

> This just popped up in my mind and... yeah... I wrote the damn thing. 
> 
> Tumblr: RileySav7


End file.
